


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by von_bats



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cliche Dates, Dirty Talk, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I'm sorry I'm awful at tagging things, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally inspired by the prompt ‘You walk in and offer to pay me to wrap your gifts’ AU</p><p>When Noiz gets fed up with trying to wrap his brother's Christmas present, he decides to leave it to a professional. He never would have thought he'd end up dating them.</p><p>I didn't intend to write such sickeningly sweet and cliche dates, I swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of [cup-of-hot-coffee's job AU prompts](http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus)  
> This is the first fic I've ever written so I hope it's not awful! I just had a dumb idea and decided to run with it! Characters will probably be OOC, sorry in advance if that's something that bugs you!
> 
> A huge thank you to [energonnpoweredgiraffes](http://energonnpoweredgiraffes.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this for me!!

After a long hour of fighting with wrapping paper and managing to tape his fingers together more times than he’d be willing to admit, Noiz gave up on trying to wrap the small box that housed a pair of custom sterling silver cufflinks that were for his brother. He cursed himself for not getting them gift wrapped when he originally bought them. Suddenly his self-irritation subsided. Surely he could bring them somewhere to be professionally gift wrapped, could he not? Why hadn’t he thought of this earlier, after the first time he accidentally got a tornado of sticky tape wrapped around his thumb and forefinger.

With that thought in mind, Noiz got up from his desk (now littered with crumpled balls of wrapping paper and tape stuck to the mahogany surface), and threw his dark winter coat on over his suit jacket. With the small box safely stowed away in his coat breast pocket, Noiz quickly exited his office to find the nearest department store with a gift wrapping station.

 

\---

 

It was only 1:10PM when Aoba glanced at the clock behind his work space. His lunch break wasn’t till 2:30PM, he was peckish but he didn’t mind waiting the extra hour and twenty minutes till he could chow down at his favourite food joint in the shopping mall where he worked.  
It was a small but busy authentic Japanese place, and while he definitely thought it couldn’t hold a candle to the food he could get back home in Midorijima, he liked it all the same.

Aoba had decided he wanted to see more of the world than just the island off the coast of Japan which he had called home for twenty-three years. So here he was, living and attending college in Germany. What Aoba hadn’t planned on seeing though, was how quickly he was burning through his savings. He had picked up the language fairly quickly after moving to Germany, so thinking he’d like to see a few more zeros at the end of his bank balance, he’d decided to get a part time job.

He currently had two in fact. Three nights out of the week he worked as a barista in a local coffee shop just around the corner from his apartment. And as if serving drinks to caffeine starved zombies during the week wasn’t enough along with his school work, Aoba had also managed to land himself a weekend position in a department store in one of the larger malls in Berlin’s city centre. It was only a Christmas temp job but he was happy to have the extra hours.

 

It was the afternoon on a Saturday leading up to Christmas, and the department store was all hustle and bustle from the many shoppers that roamed around the store. Some bought clothing or homeware, others perfume and jewellery.

Aoba was glad he wasn’t on the register today; instead he was set up at the gift wrapping station. Clad in a festive red apron with white trim and surrounded by a wall of different kinds of wrapping papers, gift bags and ribbons. This was Aoba’s favourite place to work. Whether it was because he preferred the relaxing atmosphere of wrapping presents or because he was nosy and liked to see what people were buying for their significant others and loved ones, he didn’t quite know.

As he was cleaning up his work station from the last customer’s gift wrapping extravaganza, a familiar Christmas song started to play over the store’s speakers, and Aoba couldn’t help but hum along to the melody of ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ as he worked.  

 

\---

 

As Noiz entered the department store, he was greeted by a bubbly sales assistant who promptly directed him to his aforementioned destination.

A few moments later, as Noiz approached the gift wrapping station, he found himself admiring the young man busily cleaning it. Silently watching as the blue ponytail tied high on his head bounced with every movement.

The figure in front of him hadn’t seemed to notice his presence yet, so he waited. To Noiz’s surprise the man behind the counter had started to sing along quietly to himself. Despite the man’s hushed voice, Noiz was still close enough to hear him perfectly. Raising the corners of his lips in a small smirk, he noticed the blue haired man was only singing along to the female’s part of the duet.

“My mother will start to worry –“the blue haired man continued to sing.  ‘He’s actually pretty good.’ Noiz thought to himself as he waited.

“Father will be pacing the floor –“he continued. ‘Really good,’ Noiz praised in his head. Just who was this man with such an enchanting voice?

“So really I’d better scurry –“

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry,” Noiz sang back as if by reflex, surprising both the man in front of him and himself.

“Oh!” Aoba gasped and jumped, not expecting to hear anyone speak to him, let alone join him in song. “Ah I’m so sorry for keeping you wai-“, Aoba spluttered an apology, which only made it halfway from his mouth, the rest getting lodged in his throat when his eyes met striking lime green ones.

They stared at one another for a few seconds longer than one would deem socially acceptable, only ending their impromptu staring contest when the tall blonde coughed nervously and averted his eyes.

‘Did that really just happen? Did I actually just do that?’ Noiz scolded himself internally.

Feeling his face get the tiniest bit hotter, Aoba came back to his senses. “I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long?” he managed a full apology this time, smiling at the man in front of him.  
Aoba gave the new customer a once over, already intrigued by the green eyes that had pierced his own a mere moment ago. The man in front of him had short but messy strawberry blonde hair and a chiseled face. He was gorgeous, Aoba thought and his blushed deepened.

An involuntary smirk graced Noiz’s face as he noticed the blue haired man before him checking him out and blushing.

“No, not too long.” he answered in a nonchalant tone of voice. “Just enough to hear you sing though”, he remarked with a small laugh. “You’ve got a pretty nice voice actually, I hope they’re paying you extra for the in store entertainment?”, Noiz began to flirt, now more interested in the attractive young man than the reason he came to the store in the first place.

A quiet laugh escaped Aoba’s lips, “I can’t believe you heard me! Though I’d be a lot more embarrassed if you hadn’t sung back,” Aoba teased, “but thank you for the compliment”. A genuine smile formed on his face,  Aoba wasn’t so sure why he felt so at ease with this stranger that he had just met not five minutes ago.

Forgetting about his purpose for coming to the department store, Noiz continued to chat and flirt with the enchanting blue haired man behind the counter. Glancing to his name tag, Noiz soon had a name to put to the face that he found all too alluring.

"Aoba, huh, It’s a nice name." Noiz commented.

With his blush from earlier creeping back to his face, Aoba attempted to flirt back with the blonde he had deemed far too attractive for his own good. Wanting to know his name, Aoba prompted under the guise of ‘it’s only fair, considering you already know mine’.

 “..Noiz,” he answered in his deep voice, almost huskily.

Mouthing the name to himself, Aoba gave a small nod and a brighter smile, “I like it!” he replied.

 As Aoba continued to chat and flirt back with Noiz, he noticed his supervisor hovering close by and sending him a warning glare. Not wanting to lose his job before his contract was to end; he straightened himself up and brushed down his apron.

“So Noiz, is there something I can help you with today?” Aoba asked, watching as Noiz’s shoulders dropped.

“Ah, I almost forgot why I came in here.” Noiz shamelessly admitted. “I was wondering if you’d be able to wrap this for me?” he asked tentatively, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the box of cufflinks.

Eyeing the box Noiz had pulled out, Aoba studied it for a moment. Glancing to his right to see his supervisor stillkeeping an eye on him, he sighed. “I’m afraid it’s against our store policy to gift wrap items not bought in the store.” Aoba apologised, guilt heavy in his voice.

Quirking an eyebrow, Noiz teased, “Not even for me?”, he leaned in with his left arm against the work table.

“I’m afraid not.” A chuckle escaping his lip as he smiled back at Noiz.

“What if I offered to pay you a hundred Euros?”

 Aoba’s chuckle got stuck in his throat, making him cough and gawk at the blonde, “Don’t be ridiculous!” was his only retort.

Thinking on his feet, an idea struck Noiz. “What if I bought something I needed to have gift wrapped? Surely then you could spare a bit more time for something so small, no?” he asked looking up at Aoba through his eyelashes.

Holding his index finger to his chin in thought, “I- I guess that would be alright…” Aoba replied, wondering if it really was alright. He had to admit, he found Noiz’s use of a loophole to be quite endearing.

Pushing himself away from the counter, Noiz told Aoba to ‘sit tight for a minute’, before throwing him a wink, and smirking as he went off to find whatever it was he was going to need gift wrapped.

 

\---

 

 It was about fifteen minutes later when Aoba noticed Noiz approaching his work station again. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he finished curling the ribbon on his current customer’s gift. Handing over the neatly wrapped box and saying his goodbyes to the customer, Noiz slinks back up to the counter. With the smirk that had been plastered on his face the entire time they had interacted, Noiz carefully placed the box containing the cuff links down, along with a box a little bigger.

Taking note of the name on the box, ‘ _Ingersoll’_ Aoba recognised it to be one of the brands the store carried who made watches. Expensive watches at that. His internal jealously getting the better of him, Aoba found himself wondering just who the hell decides to go out and buy a five hundred Euro watch on a whim,   _just_ so they could get something else gift wrapped?  

“Miss  me?” Noiz asked in a teasing voice.

“Only in your dreams,” Aoba managed between a laugh.

 As Aoba worked away on wrapping up the blonde’s assortment of boxes, his curiosity got to him, “So, who are these for then? Your significant other?” he asked, his voice slightly quiet and trailing off at the question. Mentally kicking himself, he was relieved to hear Noiz let out a small laugh. When he looked up, he noticed a faint twinge of pink on the blonde’s cheeks.

“No, not quite,” Noiz answered, “the cufflinks are just for my brother. And the watch, well…” his voice went quiet, it was rare for him to feel embarrassed and he wasn’t fond of it.

Aoba threw him a smile and a nod, not wanting to pry any more than necessary. Handing over a pen to Noiz, Aoba asked him to pick whichever gift tags he’d like to add as he finished up wrapping the boxes. A few moments of comfortable silence past, the only sounds being the pen gliding against the cards, scissors curling the ends of ribbons into cascading ringlets, and Aoba’s quiet humming to the tune of ‘Last Christmas’.   

 

\---

 

 When they were both done, Noiz folded and handed the cards back to Aoba to attach to the boxes. Moments later he was placing the cufflinks into his small department store shopping bag (not wanting to crush the ribbons Aoba has so delicately created).

Giving Aoba one last smile and a wave while he cleaned up his work space Noiz left with a simple “See you around, Aoba”, before turning away and disappearing into the busy aisles of the store.

It took Aoba a few seconds to realise that Noiz had forgotten to take the now gift wrapped watch with him. Quickly leaving the gift wrapping station he darted his eyes around the nearby area but to no avail, it was obvious Noiz was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, he retreated back to his work space. ‘At least I might get to see him again when he realises he forgot this’, Aoba thought to himself, picking the box back up to place behind the counter for safe keeping.

With the box in hand, Aoba once again let his natural curiosity get the better of him. Fishing the gift tag from behind the ribbons, he snuck a peek at the message Noiz had written for the gifts intended recipient.

Feeling his heart leap in his chest, and his face flush red, Aoba read the message again and again, it’s words never changing;

 

                                ‘Have dinner with me, Aoba?’

 

Had he really just been asked on a date? Aoba was speechless, ‘But he left his phone number so he must be serious’, he concluded. Taking a quick glance at the time, he groaned as his lunch break was still more than thirty minutes away. He didn’t want to be caught texting on the job, so he swore he’d text that handsome brat the moment he left for lunch. He’d needed to scold Noiz, because who buys a five hundred Euro watch on a whim, _just_ so they could get something else gift wrapped too, and then to give it away to someone they only met that day?

A tall, scruffy haired strawberry blonde with electrifying lime green eyes does, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Like I said this is the first fic I've ever written so any comments, critiques or advice is highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz decides to visit Aoba at work again, this time featuring barista Aoba!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you [EnergonGiraffes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergonGiraffes/pseuds/EnergonGiraffes) for beta reading this for me!

Rummaging through the box of Christmas decorations, Aoba pulled out some red and green tinsel and slung it around his neck like a scarf. He hadn’t seen these kinds of decorations in years, ‘Man how old is this stuff! Can you even still buy this anymore?’ he thought.

Tonight Aoba was working the late shift at his first job in the small but quaint coffee shop that was just around the corner from his apartment. It was around 7PM on a Wednesday, the shop had a few lingering customers who would all eventually find their way home, leaving just Aoba and his co-worker in the coffee shop.

Like Aoba, his co-worker was also not a local to the area and was in fact studying at the same college he was. They shared a few classes together, and it was by her hand that he had managed to get this job, and for that he was extremely grateful.

 

Feeling his phone vibrate in his apron pocket, he reached in to retrieve it. A yellow icon with a white ghost popped up at the top of his phone screen;

‘ **Snapchat -** Noiz   19:03 ’

 

Aoba felt his heart begin to race and the butterflies in his stomach began to haunt him for at least the hundredth time that day.  
It had only been four days since he and Noiz had met, but ever since Aoba had texted to scold Noiz over the infamous _‘watch incident’_ they had remained in almost constant contact. It surprised him at first, but what he soon found surprised him more was how easily he found it to talk to Noiz. They always had something to talk about, even if it was a mundane detail about their daily routines, it never felt boring to Aoba. The pair seemed to have just instantly _clicked._

With his heart racing, Aoba opened the Snapchat. Staring at his screen, he saw what appeared to be Noiz’s face and shoulders leaning down over a dark wood surface (what Aoba could only assume to be the desk in his office), wearing a frown on his face with the caption ‘So bored’ at the top of the photo.

 

Sighing as the photo disappeared into the void of the internet after a mere ten seconds, Aoba straightened himself, held his phone up high above him and angled it towards himself, squeezing his eyes shut and slapping a broad smile on his face he took a photo to return the favour. He looked ridiculous with a goofy smile and the bushy tinsel around his neck in full view. He decided it was the perfect thing to cheer up his new friend. Hitting send, Aoba stuck his phone back in his apron pocket and lugged a few more decorations out of the store room and into the main floor of the coffee shop.

 

“So Adrienne, how do I look?!” Aoba exclaimed as he put down the child size plastic snowman and fake plant life he was carrying and modelled his new tinsel accessory for his co-worker. A loud snort followed by a fit of giggles could be heard as the brunette wiping a table turned around to face him.

“Beautiful,” another snort, “it really brings out the colour of your eyes!” she finally complimented.

“Awh come on! I don’t look that ridiculous, do I?” A small pout formed on his lips.  


It was still early December, so their manager had left Aoba and Adrienne to put up some Christmas decorations to make the coffee shop more festive. The shop hadn’t been too busy that night so they took it in turns to decorate and serve customers.

Returning to his plastic friend, Aoba picked the snowman back up and brought him closer to the entrance of the shop. Who wouldn’t want to be greeted by an obnoxiously jolly eyesore on their way to get their caffeine fix?    
After setting him down and finding the perfect angle to be seen from both the shop’s window and by entering customers, Aoba decided to check his messages, and sure enough he had a new one from Noiz. Turning his back to his co-worker, he opened the text.  


From: Noiz  
_Cute scarf you got there ;)_ _  
_ _How’s the coffee at your place? The machine in the office is busted again, so tell me it’s good cause I need an excuse to get the hell out of here…_

 

Over the course of talking to Noiz, Aoba had learned he worked at his family’s company. He wasn’t really sure what exactly he did, Noiz had just told him it was mostly ‘network and data management’. What Aoba did know however, was that his office was on the opposite side of town. Surely he wouldn’t come all the way across town to a small family owned coffee shop just because he wanted some coffee, _right?_

  
A thought crossed Aoba’s mind and before he could stop himself, his face started to flush. ‘What if he wants to see me?’ The thought repeated itself over and over until Aoba had no choice but to accept the fact that just _maybe_ , he himself wanted to see Noiz again. Ten second photos just weren’t good enough for him he’d decided.

Trying to ignore his overheating face, he sent a quick text back to Noiz, giving him the coffee shop’s address and promising him ‘The best coffee in all of Berlin… Maybe.”

 

Forty five minutes later and Noiz had yet to show his face in the shop to Aoba’s disappointment. He was anxious and on edge, and Adrienne hadn’t missed his change in attitude of course.

Trying his hardest not to look flustered when she’d asked (more teasingly than he appreciated) if he had a hot date coming to see him, every time he’d spin on his heels when he’d hear the bell above the front door chime to signal the arrival or departure of a customer.  
His only reply being ‘It’s- It’s just a friend!’ he’d managed between choked laughs.

‘Why am I so nervous anyways, it’s not like I haven’t spent the past few days talking to the guy!’ he inwardly cursed himself.

 

Returning from the storeroom after refilling the condiment station, Aoba froze in the doorway as he spied the tall blonde (that he’d been far too eager to see, more than he’d be willing to admit) in a dark suit and jacket walk by the window and heading for the door. Ducking back into the store room momentarily, he wrestled off the tinsel he’d still been wearing around his neck and adjusted his ponytail and work shirt.

Finally feeling presentable enough, Aoba strolled out of store room, casually announcing his entry, “Hey Adrienne, do you know where the- Oh hi Noiz!”  
His voice betraying the casual image he wanted to project. ‘Yeah, real smooth you idiot’, Aoba scolded himself.

 

Walking behind the counter, Aoba took a glance at Adrienne, a twinge of jealously hitting him as he could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she spoke to Noiz. They were quick to fade though, because as soon as Aoba entered the room, Noiz’s attention was immediately directed towards him. A genuine smile making itself known on his face as he took in Aoba’s work uniform. It wasn’t anything fancy or special. Just a pair of black chinos, a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt that he styled with the sleeves rolled up, and of course his apron.

Noiz greeted him with a simple ‘Yo’, to which Aoba returned with a smile. “Ah, have you ordered yet?” He questioned, only to be answered by a disappointed Adrienne.

“No, he said he wanted to wait for you,” she explained before leaving the two alone to go and wipe down the workspace counters.

“Ah sorry, I was organising stuff in the back,” Aoba lied.

“It’s fine, I’m done with work for the night so there’s no rush.”  

“Well then Mister Business Man, what’ll it be? Espresso? Americano?  Or how about a cappuccino?” Aoba listed off some of the most popular drinks.

  
With a small chuckle, Noiz declined his offers. “A white chocolate mocha would be great. Two shots of syrup please.”

Aoba couldn’t suppress the look of shock on his face as he heard Noiz’s order. With his expression darkening to that of a more serious one, Noiz asked him what was so surprising.

“N- No! It’s nothing! Sorry, I just assumed you were a dark coffee kind of guy...” Aoba apologised, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Noiz’s expression softened, lime green eyes meeting light brown ones. “Tch– Guess you’ll just have to get to know me more then,” he proposed.

With that in mind, Aoba turned around and set out making his order. Calling over his shoulder to instruct Noiz to sit wherever he liked, and that he’d bring his drink over when it was ready.

 

Shedding his winter coat, Noiz took a seat in the corner of the coffee shop by the window. Alternating between checking his phone and staring out the window, only to see Aoba reflected back working away behind the counter as he waited.

As the bell above the shop’s door chimed signalling the departure of the last customer, Aoba gently placed Noiz’s coffee on the table in front of him. Giving it a slight wave followed by a proud proclamation of _'Voilà!’_

Taking hold of the mug, Noiz gestured for Aoba to sit, and after a quick glance around he complied.  
As Noiz slowly brought the mug to his lips to take the first sip, Aoba waited anxiously, hoping it lived up to the blondes standards.

“Sweet...” Noiz spoke in a quiet voice.

“Of course it’s sweet! What do you expect when you order what is basically a sugar coma waiting to happen!”

Aoba couldn’t hold in his laughter as his anxiety drifted from his mind when he saw what he hoped was a smile of approval form on Noiz’s face.

The pair conversed for a while, with Aoba periodically hopping up to clean nearby tables or sweep the floor. Aoba had managed to convince Noiz that the coffee (if it could even be considered that with how much sugar was in it) was on him. It was the very least he could to after _‘the watch incident’_ , especially since Noiz had insisted Aoba keep it.

Excusing himself to put the broom back, Aoba jumped as a hand pulled on his arm and dragged him into the store room.  
Turning to face Adrienne, he knew what exactly was coming when he saw the broad smile on her face.  
“Who is he and what are you?” She questioned, clearly wanting all the gossip possible.

“I- Ah- We’re not- Uhh,” Obviously flustered, Aoba took a deep breath and tried again, finally managing actual words this time. “His name is Noiz, we met last weekend. We’re just friends!” he defended.

“Friends, huh? So does that mean he’s free for the taking?”

Adrienne could practically see Aoba bristle, and judging by her growing smile he knew that was just the reaction she was trying to get out of him. He cursed himself for falling into her trap.

“Friends? Oh no, not with the way he looks at you, Aoba. Definitely not.” Was her only reply before throwing him a wink and exiting the store room.

Still mildly flustered, Aoba peered around the doorframe and looked towards where Noiz was sitting. Just like a child, he was eating the whipped cream from his drink with the end of his straw. Aoba couldn’t help but think that for someone who looked so mature, he sure did act like a brat sometimes.  
_A pretty cute brat_ he had to admit. Shaking that last thought from his head, Aoba re-joined the blonde and his co-worker in the other room.

 

While he cleaned the last of the tables and Adrienne put up a few final Christmas decorations, Aoba told his two friends stories of Christmas back home in Midorijima, how different it was from Germany and the traditions he used to have with his family.  

Aoba never found himself too homesick, sure he missed his friends and family, but he kept in close contact with them and they would Skype given any chance they could get.

 

With only half an hour of his shift left, Aoba sat down across from Noiz. A comfortable silence fell between them, and Aoba couldn’t help but notice that Noiz was looking at him. Suddenly, leaning in  over the table, Noiz reached his hand out towards Aoba’s face.  
No, not his face, his _hair_ ?  
Aoba’s mind was running a mile a minute in stark contrast to his vision and body. It was as if Noiz was moving in slow motion, the way he extended his arm, how his fingers curled loosely in towards his palm, and when the side of his finger just barely grazed his cheek, Aoba couldn’t hear anything but the loud thump of his heart racing in his ears.

But soon Aoba’s mind and body caught up with one another when Noiz removed his hand, a metallic red strand of foil between his thumb and forefinger.  


“Sorry, you had some tinsel stuck in your hair. Probably from your scarf earlier,”  Noiz said in a nonchalant tone.

Not so gracefully picking his jaw up from the table, Aoba tried to recompose himself the best he could, stuttering out his thanks. To his rescue, Adrienne cleared her throat from a ways behind him, a smile still plastered on her face.

“Aoba, if you want, you can head home for the night” She offered. “I can lock up.”

“Ah, are you sure that’s okay?” Aoba asked gingerly.

“Of course! Besides, you came in earlier than usual today. It’s not a problem”.

Not wanting to refuse the kind offer, Aoba agreed.

 

A few moments later, Aoba emerged from the back of the coffee shop tightly bundled in his coat and scarf (a light blue thick knit wool, far warmer than his previous choice of red and green foil from earlier that night).

Following Noiz to the shop’s front door, Aoba said his goodbyes to Adrienne, telling her he’d see her tomorrow since they both had work again.

Just as they were exiting the shop however, Adrienne had one last trick up her sleeves. Calling out to Aoba one last time, she simply pointed upwards and sent him a wink, she then turned her back to give the two men some privacy.  
He was confused at first, but slowly glancing upwards, he saw just what Adrienne was implying. Hanging just above the door hung a small cluster of mistletoe.  
It was fake as far as Aoba could tell from its waxy leaves and overly shiny berries, but it was mistletoe nonetheless.

Looking to Noiz, who just like himself was examining the mistletoe, Aoba stopped on the spot. ‘I’m going to kill her tomorrow! Oh, she is never going to hear the end of this!’ He thought as he turned his head to glare daggers at his friend. With her back still them, she paid him no attention.

Turning back to face the tall blonde in front of him, Aoba found Noiz already looking at him. Surely he wasn’t about to kiss him, it was just a silly tradition after all, Aoba told himself. But this was the same person who had bought him an expensive watch the first time they met. And came all the way across town just for coffee and a chance to see him _and_ proceed to spend the next hour and a half keeping himself and his co-worker company for the remainder of their shift.

Thinking about it, it was _very_ likely that Noiz might kiss him.  
Not that Aoba didn’t want Noiz to kiss him, he just hadn’t exactly thought about it. But now that he was, Aoba decided now would be the perfect opportunity to pay him back for his little stunt earlier.

Taking action before his rationality could talk himself out of it, Aoba lightly grabbed Noiz by the lapels of his coat, pulling his face down to press a feather light kiss to his left cheek. After lingering for a second or two longer than he should, Aoba released his hold on the blonde and quickly skirted around him and out the door. Not even stopping to check if he’d actually managed to accomplish his goal of embarrassing Noiz.

 

Taking a few large steps, Noiz caught up to Aoba. A hint of pink on his cheeks which he hoped would look like it was from the cold winter air. Just what was it about this blue haired beauty that always seemed to warm Noiz’s usual cold attitude anytime he thought about or even texted Aoba. He honestly had no answer.

“You know, for someone who has been living here less than a year, your German is excellent,” Noiz commented.

“Well I studied it for a good while before I moved, and going to college and working helped me pick it up even faster.”

“Well hopefully your Japanese isn’t getting rusty?”

“I’m not _that_ bad, yet.”

“Well, if you need someone to practice on, I’ve been fluent for a few years now.”

Stopping in his tracks Aoba wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. Noiz knew Japanese? Switching from German to Japanese, he tested it. “ _You speak Japanese? And you never told me? Like you can actually understand what I’m saying?”_

_“Yeah, perfectly. My mother is half Japanese, she grew up here, but still learned the language. I only learned for work purposes, we have a decent amount of Japanese clients so it was easier than getting a translator.”_

Getting over the initial shock of the brand new information, Aoba started walking again, Noiz still by his side. There’s a moment of silence as Aoba tried to decide what to say, or even what language to say it in. Just how did two bilingual people decide which language to speak in?

 

“So, I couldn’t help but notice you never answered my question…” It was Noiz who spoke first, his voice is quiet and shy.

“What question?” Aoba replied after running back through their conversation, still not knowing what Noiz could mean.

“When I asked if you’d have dinner with me.” Noiz says, tone matter of fact.

Through all their conversations over the past few days, neither Aoba nor Noiz had brought up the note Noiz had left attached to the gift wrapped watch.

Turning his head to face Noiz, Aoba smiled as he took in the faint flush on the blonde’s cheeks. Locking his light brown eyes to Noiz’s striking lime green ones, he smiled brighter. “Why don’t you try asking me again?” he challenged.

Lifting the corners of his mouth in a devilish smirk Noiz accepted.  
“Come to dinner with me, Aoba?”

With his eyes practically sparkling and the butterflies returning for what he hoped would be the final time that night, Aoba agreed. All his earlier embarrassment vanishing as he once again got swept up in that blonde brats pace.

The two continued to plan and schedule their date as they walked, settling on that coming Saturday, as Noiz had the day off and Aoba finished working at his department store job at 4PM.    

As Aoba stopped at the corner of the street, he pointed to the apartment complex directly across from them, “Well, this is me!” he said, “I hope you haven’t parked too far off. Text me when you get home?” he asked warmly, concern in his voice.

“Sure,” was all Noiz replied before he waved Aoba off and watched him enter the complex’s lobby.

It was going to be a long few days Noiz anticipated, heading back towards the coffee shop to find his car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is my first fic so any comments, critiques or advice is highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba go on their first official date! u.u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I self beta'd not wanting to bother anyone over Christmas!

Bursting through his front door, Aoba threw his keys in the bowl on the side table by the door. Toeing his shoes off and ripping the hair tie from his head, his hair fell down in cascades around his face and neck from a high ponytail.

“Shitshitshit!” He mumbled as he frantically ran through his small apartment, collecting what he needed before practically throwing himself into the bathroom. 

He was meant to finish work at 4PM, giving him over two hours to get home and get ready before Noiz was due to pick him up for their date at half past six. But with Aoba’s luck, a co-worker hadn’t show up for their shift that afternoon and he was asked to work an extra hour and a half later. Thankfully traffic on the way home wasn’t too awful, but by the time he stepped into his apartment’s lobby it had just turned 5:50PM. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Aoba stepped out of his bathroom after wrestling to tame his frizz from having blow dried his hair. He preferred to let it dry naturally, but with time ticking by faster that he liked, he couldn’t afford that luxury today. Flipping his head upside down, he gathered all his hair up, smoothing out the bumps as he returned it to its original high ponytail. As he brushed his bangs away to frame his face, he glared at his wardrobe and grumbled to himself. He had been too busy trying not to panic about his awful time management skills that he hadn’t even thought of what he should wear. 

While he pulled endless clothing options from his closet, his phone began to ring. Setting aside an outfit he deemed appropriate and not even looking to see who was calling him, he answered.

“Aoba!” He was greeted by a deep and booming voice, one he knew all too well. A broad smile instantly formed on Aoba’s face as he recognised his best friend’s voice immediately.

“Koujaku! Hey!” He greeted back, “What’s up! How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m just out at Mizuki’s place, we thought we’d call and check up on you!” 

Aoba heard another voice in the background, shouting a distinct ‘Yo Aoba!’ that he knew could only be Mizuki.

“Aha, tell Mizuki I said hey too! But yeah, I’m doing fine, don’t worry. I’m off for winter break so I’m just working these days.”

It was then he realised he had yet to tell his best friends about his date, let alone about Noiz.  

Debating for a moment on whether or not he should, Aoba decided it was best to tell them. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he explained he’d met someone while at work the previous weekend (deliberately leaving out the whole  _ ‘watch incident’  _ story), and that they quickly became ‘texting buddies’. Which in turn had led to Noiz asking him out to dinner, and Aoba agreeing to go along.

Koujaku didn’t hide the scepticism from his voice as he proceeded to ask every question under the sun about just who this ‘Noiz’ person was, ‘what did he do for a living?’ And what exactly were his ‘intentions’ with this date they were about to go on. Aoba couldn’t help but think that he sounded just like an overprotective parent when their child was about to go on their first date.  

“Are you really sure you should be going on a date with someone you hardly know?” Koujaku questioned, concern heavy in his voice.

“Oi! You’ve done far worse things with women you just met!” challenged Aoba.

The voice on the other end of the phone went quiet, only to erupt in laughter a few seconds later, Aoba couldn’t help but laugh too. 

_ “Touché” _ was all Koujaku could make out between his laughter as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table, Aoba almost dropped the phone when he saw that Noiz would be there to pick him up in less than ten minutes. He wasn’t even fully dressed yet, only managing to pull on a pair of dark blue jeans as he answered question after question to satisfy his protective best friend. 

Putting his phone on loud speaker, he left it on his bed and dived back into his closet to retrieve a shirt and sweater he had picked out earlier.    
Finishing with the buttons on his light grey shirt, Aoba reached for the royal blue sweater. As he pulled it over his head, the high pitched buzzer of his apartment resounded throughout the room. Fumbling to get his arms through his sleeves, he lunged at his phone on his bed, apologising to Koujaku and Mizuki for having to cut their conversation short. 

 

Once again running through his apartment, Aoba grabbed his keys and pocketed his phone. He pulled a coat from a small closet in his hallway and slipped on a pair of casual brown oxfords. He was almost out the door when he realised he had almost forgotten the most important part of his outfit. 

Darting back into his room, Aoba retrieved the watch Noiz had given him a week ago. He had to hand it to him, Noiz had great taste. The watch had a glimmering stainless steel case, and both the clock face and leather strap were a deep blue. Buckling it on his wrist, Aoba admired just how beautiful he thought it was. 

It reminded him of something else equally as beautiful waiting for him downstairs.

  
  


A few moments later, Aoba exited his building while adjusting his coat. Glancing around, he quickly spotted Noiz who was leaning up against the side of a car.    
A sight so alluring, Aoba found himself almost breathless. While the sleek black sports car he could only presume belonged to Noiz was certainly impressive, Aoba found that its owner was far more appealing.

Trying to memorise the image in his head, he gave Noiz a long once over.

Noiz had on a pair of tight jet black pants, tucked into a slightly worn pair of combat boots. ‘ _ Are those Doc Martens?’  _  Aoba found himself wondering, surprised to see him in something other than formal shoes. From his hips up, Noiz looked more like how Aoba remembered, sporting a white dress shirt with its top button undone and a double breasted jacket. Hanging loosely around his neck was a chunky knit olive green scarf.

Aoba was used to seeing Noiz in his more formal work attire. Granted they had only met in person for the third time that day, but whenever they’d send Snapchats or photos to one another, Noiz was always sporting some kind of suit.     
But now, seeing Noiz look less professional, less mature, Aoba had to admit he certainly liked this style on Noiz too. He looked younger, more his age and- ‘ _ wait, did he always have those ear piercings?’  _ He’d definitely have to ask him about those later on.

Noticing his presence as he walked towards him, Noiz like usual greeted Aoba with a genuine smile and a quick ‘Hey’. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long?” Aoba returned his smile, his light brown eyes meeting Noiz’s lime green ones.

After reassuring him that he hadn’t waited long at all, he held the car door open for Aoba, only returning to the driver’s side when Aoba had gotten in. 

 

Aoba tried to remember the last time he’d been in a car this swanky before. If ever. The seats were a dark, soft leather and there in the dashboard where a simple stereo should be, was a touch screen. 

Not being able to hold back his amazement, he let his jaw drop, only managing to utter a drawn out  _ ‘Uwaaaa~’  _ before remembering to buckle his seatbelt.

A soft chuckle left Noiz’s lips as he buckled his own and started the car, taking a quick sideway glance at the man beside him before pulling away from the curb and driving down the street. 

 

“I expected you to have a nice car, but this? Wow~” Aoba commented, finally getting used to the expensive luxury car.

“Can’t say I really noticed. I got it for work, it’s just convenient.” 

Aoba couldn’t help but scoff at his indifferent tone.  _ ‘Typical rich guy attitude.’ _

“I’m glad to hear you like it though,” Noiz said, taking another glance at Aoba when he stopped at a traffic light.

 

“So where are we going? I don’t think I’ve been to this part of the city before.”

Noiz only humoured Aoba with a teasing ‘You’ll see.’

 

Soon, the pair pulled up to a modern looking building, the windows facing onto the street tinted black.

Getting out of the car and handing over his keys to the valet, Noiz escorted Aoba into the restaurant.  

After a brief conversation with the hostess, Aoba was once again led through the restaurant, past the main dining hall and towards the back of the building. 

If he thought dinner was going to be casual, he was sorely mistaken. 

The room Aoba found himself in was a quiet atrium. The walls were made entirely of glass, and thick marble pillars held up the ceiling which had a huge glass skylight in the centre.    
Directly under the skylight in the atrium was a lone table, along with its candle centrepiece, it was set for two.

Gaping at his date, Aoba could practically see Noiz’s striking eyes sparkling. He looked so proud of himself for organising such an elaborate display just for him, and Aoba couldn’t deny the warmth that was spreading through his chest. 

The two sat, and a short while later a waiter brought out appetisers for them. Being truthful, Aoba couldn’t tell what exactly it was he had just eaten. Was it chicken? Or was it fish? He honestly thought it looked more like modern art on a plate than it did food, but not wanting to be rude he’d tried it anyway.

 

Like usual the conversation just naturally flows, and it’s not long until the wine Noiz had ordered for them is thoroughly in their systems. They flirt and chat back and forth, but it isn’t until Aoba notices his hand slightly grasping over Noiz’s on top of the table, that he feels the real heat and passion behind his words. He’s not sure if he should thank or curse his low alcohol tolerance for diminishing his inhibitions. 

Reclaiming his hand back to his side of the table, Aoba tried desperately not to meet Noiz’s intense gaze.  With his face beginning to flush, he fails miserably. 

“You didn’t have to stop,” Noiz spoke in a low and sultry tone.

The flickering light of the candle danced across his face, illuminating his features and making them even more prominent. His eyes coming alive like a wild cat’s as it stared down its prey. Though he looked like he wanted to say more, Noiz kept quiet.

“Ah- Oh, you’re just spoiling me is all!” Aoba replied nervously, hoping his deepening blush wasn’t too noticeable in the dim light of the atrium. 

“If that’s the reaction you’re going to make, I think I might just have to continue to spoil you.” 

Aoba’s heart throbbed when he heard the deep chuckle escape Noiz.

‘ _ I need to calm down!’  _ His thoughts ran wild.  _ ‘How the hell is he so gorgeous? And that laugh- Oh God, and the way he brushes his hand through his hair all sensual like that- Ugh what am I thinking! Oh and now he’s wearing that smirk like always- That should be illegal! Who allowed that?!’ _

Much to Aoba’s displeasure, Noiz was taking in all of his rapid changes in expression, offering him a gentle ‘You’re overthinking things, Aoba.’ to try and relax him.

Luckily the spew of incoherent nonsense in his head was stopped dead in its tracks when the waiter appeared before them and set down their main course.  Pouring a large glass of water, Aoba decided he’d had enough wine for the night. He wanted to be able to remember their date after all. 

 

Later on as they shared a slice of strawberry shortcake cheesecake for dessert, Noiz found himself enthralled by the man in front of him. Watching as the dying light of the candle made Aoba’s eyes glow almost golden in colour. He could have asked him to do  _ anything _ at that moment and Noiz would have agreed. The way Aoba looked at him through his dark eyelashes, pulling the fork from between his lips, it was almost hypnotising. It took every ounce of willpower in him not to dive across the table and devour him. 

He wanted so badly just to taste Aoba. He  _ needed  _ to, if only for a second.

But Noiz also knew he needed to take things slow. His feelings and desire towards Aoba only grew by the day, and he needed to know if Aoba felt the same. Unfortunately with the curtain slowly inching its way closed on their date, he realised he didn’t want it to end. 

 

Noiz excused himself to go settle the bill in person, not wanting to fluster Aoba as he would inevitably try and fight him to let him pay for dinner. Noiz couldn’t have that, it was he who had asked Aoba to dinner after all.

As he returned, he saw Aoba leaning his face against his palm, with a heart melting smile on his face as he stared out into the wooded area outside. Even in the dark of night the trees and flowers were still visible and vibrant. Approaching his date, he was struck with an idea. Certainly if they didn’t want their evening to end here, it didn’t have to?

“You know, there’s a park just around the corner from here. Would you like to go for a walk?” 

Aoba’s smile only widened when he turned to face Noiz, he too wasn’t ready for their date to end.

“Sure, that sounds like a great idea!” He beamed.

 

Walking past the wrought iron gates and into the park, both Noiz and Aoba deemed it a perfect after dinner adventure. 

It was late, but the park was still quite lively just like during the day. As they explored, Aoba was left speechless, he hadn’t expected the park to be decorated with thousands of Christmas lights. 

Trees left naked without their leaves glowed with the luminescent lights wrapped neatly around them. Every one of them different and unique in their own way - much like the man beside him - Noiz couldn’t help but remark in his mind.

The pair walked close together, side by side with arms sometimes brushing, neither moving further away or commenting on it. Aoba felt completely calm. He was with good company and in a serene atmosphere. He hadn’t even noticed the slight change in weather until himself and Noiz had stopped on a small stone bridge that overlooked a stream leading to a nearby pond. Leaning over the edge of the bridge to peer into the water, Aoba saw the night’s sky reflected back at him. It was thick with cloud and looked dense and foggy.  The visual embodying everything of a cold winter’s night sent a chill right down his spine, making him visibly shiver.

“Are you cold? We can head back if that’s the case.” Noiz asked.

“No!” Aoba cleared his throat, embarrassed for practically shouting his answer. “No, I’m alright.”

Closing the distance between them, Noiz unwound the scarf from his neck and proceeded to wrap it snugly around Aoba’s.

“Here,” Gazing down into Aoba’s eyes, he let his hands rest on his shoulders for a moment before pulling away again. “I’m used to the cold, so I’ll be fine.”

Aoba was sure it wasn’t the scarf that had caused the influx of warmth that had suddenly swarmed his body.    
After giving him his thanks, Noiz led him off the bridge and into a bright open area. Off to one side, was a large outdoor ice skating rink, on the other a few benches and a continuation of the pond they had seen from the bridge a few moments before. 

 

Aoba watched as some of the more experienced skaters did little tricks or spun as they glided around. This was only ever something he had seen on TV or in movies, there was something fascinating about seeing it in real life.

“Do you want to have a go?” Noiz who had noticed Aoba’s distraction questioned.

“Ice skating? No, not tonight. Maybe next time though.” 

A smirk rose to Noiz’s face before Aoba had even realised what he’d said. Stuttering an embarrassed ‘Uh- I- I mean-‘, before being cut off by Noiz. 

“I’d like there to be a next time, too.”

Turning his head to hide the deep pink on his cheeks, Aoba quickly tried to think of something to change the subject.

…

_ ‘The piercings!’  _ He practically screamed in his head, they’d completely slipped his mind during dinner.

With renewed confidence he turned back to Noiz, only to see him still smirking and now raising a curious eyebrow at him. 

“I meant to say earlier, but I didn’t know you had your ears pierced,” Aoba commented. 

Letting out a small hum, Noiz turned his head, giving Aoba a good luck at his left ear. “You mean these? I don’t usually have them in, not with work. But sometimes I just feel like wearing them. I used to have a lot more though.” 

Aoba noticed a slight tinge of nostalgia in his words. “Do you miss them?”

“No, not especially. Apart from my ears, I do have a couple others that I kept.”

_ ‘Why do I get the feeling that even if I asked he won’t tell me?’ _ Aoba found himself wondering. And sure enough, when he asked, Noiz had simply told him it was a secret.

 

As they found their way to the wrought iron gates for the third time after following the path around the park, the two decided it was probably time to call it a night. But both revelled in the fact that they still had another half an hour of each other’s company, what with getting back to the car and Noiz driving Aoba home.

As they walked, still just as close as they had been before, not only their arms brushed. And soon the pair walked side by side with their ring and little fingers loosely hooked together. Neither aware of how it had even come about, but neither daring pull away.

 

The drive back to Aoba’s apartment was shorter than he remembered, but most of that being due to less traffic.   
Without even having to ask, Noiz walked him to door of the building, it just felt second nature for him to do so.

“I had a really great time,” Aoba admitted, “Thank you for everything, it really was wonderful.” A broad smile spread on his face.

“It was my pleasure.” Was all Noiz replied. 

As Aoba had started to untangle the scarf from his neck to give back to Noiz, he felt hands on his stopping him.

“You can give it back to me next time.” He was using that low and sultry tone again. Aoba hated to admit it, but that voice drove him crazy, he desperately wanted to hear it more.

“Next time.” With a small nod and a smile Aoba repeated.

But Noiz’s hands didn’t move from his neck. Instead, one had slipped its way around to the back of Aoba’s nape, slowly drawing him in as Noiz leaned down. Green eyes bore into his own, he held his breath. He’d expected this, maybe even  _ yearned _ for it.

As he felt Noiz’s nose brush against his own, Aoba slowly closed his eyes. They were mere centimetres from each other, he could feel the blonde’s heated breath on his lips.  _ ‘Just a little more. Just a little closer.’ _ His mind chanted over and over again.

It was only when he felt Noiz pull away that his world shattered.

_ ‘Why is he making that face at me? Oh God what did I do?’  _ He couldn’t understand why Noiz was looking at him like a kicked puppy, they were literally a second away from having kissed. Aoba cursed himself and sobbed internally.

“You should probably get that,” was all he said, as emotionless as ever.

“Huh?” Aoba was still confused beyond belief.

“Your phone? It’s ringing.”

Once again, snapping back to reality, sure enough his phone  _ was _ ringing. And after a reluctant goodbye from both, Aoba stepped into the lobby and answered the call.

“Aoba!” As if time was repeating itself, a deep booming voice greeted him. 

“Koujaku! You have _the_ _worst_ timing,” Aoba practically whined down the phone. “Speaking of which, isn’t it only 7AM? Why the hell are you calling me this early in the morning!” He continued to grumble and scold his best friend as he made his way to his apartment.

 

Sitting in the driver’s seat, Noiz leaned his head back on the headrest and sighed deeply.  _ ‘I can’t believe that just happened. And we were so close too... Dammit, I should have just ignored his phone.’  _

Reliving his misery, a single thought lifted his mood, ‘ _ He wore the watch…’  _ And Noiz couldn’t help the swell of emotion he felt in his chest. What was that? He wasn’t sure, but it was new and exciting, and more importantly he wanted to feel it more.

When he had successfully recomposed himself, Noiz started the engine and was about to drive away when his phone vibrated in his pocket.   
It was a text.

 

From: Aoba   
I’m sorry! Maybe next time…? 

 

Crossing his arms over the steering wheel, Noiz leaned his head against them. “Next time…” He whispered to himself with a deep sigh. 

‘ _ Definitely next time.’  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More coffee and dumb dates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a lot longer so I decided to cut it into two separate chapters! Spoilers, rating may change for chapter five... ;)  
> Beta'd by the awesome [blushingbluenette](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com/)! [(Go read their fics, they're great!)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingbluenette/pseuds/blushingbluenette)
> 
> As always comments, critiques or advice is always welcome and appreciated! ^.^

 

> _‘Next time’_

 

Fortunately, _‘next time’_ wasn’t too far in their future for Noiz and Aoba. With how their first date had gone - and especially ended - both parties were anxiously awaiting to see each other again.

Three days was all it took for Aoba to crack and call in ‘sick’ for work the following day. And due to some mystery or another, Noiz was to have the day off work too.

Or so he’d hoped.

Instead, he was forced to come in just after lunch time and stay until the early evening. Rushing to get whatever monotonous work done for the day so he could leave right on the dot at 5PM, giving him just enough time to get home and change before meeting up with a certain blue haired man.

Despite admitting he’d had a great time on their first date, Aoba had later scolded him for how much money he’d thrown away on it, saying he wouldn’t have minded something a little less extravagant.   
Noiz didn’t help himself out when he’d tried to explain to Aoba that money was not a problem, and that he had afforded it with ease. That specific conversation ended with Aoba calling him a ‘spoiled brat’, and hanging up the phone in a huff.

It wasn’t five minutes later he called Noiz back to apologise and continue to see when they could schedule to meet each other again.  

Like he had accidentally let slip, Aoba had wanted to go ice skating on their next date and Noiz had even called the company who ran the outdoor rink in the park to try and reserve it for just the two of them.  
But luck was not on their side as the pair soon found themselves seeking shelter from heavy snowfall under a gazebo in the park, hoping that it might ease off.

It didn’t.

The sky was already dark, but even still it was covered in nothing but a thick opaque cloud that fell down around them. It honestly would have been quite pretty if it hadn’t just ruined their date.

“I guess we should have checked the weather forecast huh?” Aoba admitted, exhaling with a small sigh.

Noiz gave a hum of acknowledgement.

He was as disappointed as Aoba was. He’d gladly reschedule their date, but anxiety was beginning to take a hold of his thoughts. He had been looking forward to seeing Aoba again and now due to the weather they’d have to just call it a day.

“You wanna go get some coffee to at least heat up a bit?” Aoba asked, capturing Noiz’s attention.

Maybe this snow wasn’t about to ruin their date after all.

“Okay. Let’s stop by the car first though. I’m pretty sure there’s an umbrella in the trunk, so we can at least stay a bit drier.”

 

And sure enough, not ten minutes later, Noiz was beckoning Aoba closer to huddle under the umbrella with him. Holding the handle in his right hand, Noiz experimentally placed his other on the small of Aoba’s back. His touch was tentative and feather light, ready to move it away at the first sign that Aoba was against it. But he was pleasantly surprised when Aoba’s hand joined his holding onto the umbrella and he clung closer to his side as they walked.

Two coffees - Aoba still wondered if Noiz’s sugar fest could even be considered coffee – later, the two sat side by side in a large chain coffee shop. Noiz couldn’t deny he was a lot more fond of the close proximity they shared now compared to the week before, when a work bench or table had separated them.

It seemed like they had only sat down before Noiz’s phone was bombarded with texts. He took a few glances at the screen and explained it was ‘just work’ and that it wasn’t important.  He was about to turn it off when it started to ring in his hand.

“You can answer it, I don’t mind.” Aoba gave him a sympathetic smile.

Noiz obeyed and answered with a ‘Yeah?’ in a flat even tone.

Not wanting to be rude to Aoba, Noiz wanted to get straight to the point. Phone calls had already interrupted enough of their time. He inwardly cringed at the memory of their last date.

“Mhmm… Yeah… I know… Yeah I did… I have it at home, do you really need it that badly?” He spoke down the line. “Look I’m a little busy,” He sent Aoba an apologetic smile, a silent ‘I’m sorry’ written in his eyes. “Can you give me an hour? …Okay, thanks.”

“Something come up?” Aoba asked, barely able to cover up the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, sorta. There was a contract I brought home to look over, but apparently my brother needs it tonight. Don’t ask me why it can’t wait till tomorrow.” Noiz explained with an exasperated sigh.

“Oh. Well it’s okay. I’m glad we got to see each other for a while anyway.”

“So am I.” Noiz couldn’t help the smile rising on his face. “I am sorry though, I wish there was something-" he cut himself off.   
“Actually- He’s only coming over to pick up the file. Do you want to just come back with me?”

“To your place? Is that okay? You don’t mind?” Aoba asked with newfound excitement. He’d been dying to know what Noiz’s apartment was like. If he had to guess, it would be modern and lavish, and a total bachelor pad.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you to.”   
With the smile now forming into a smirk, Aoba knew Noiz was telling the truth. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of trouble he was about to get himself into, but he decided he’d worry about that later.

They quickly finished their coffees and attempted to find their way back to the blonde’s car. This had proved to be more difficult than they’d imagined as its usual shiny black paint job had gradually been covered in white by the falling snow. But once inside, they shed their thick outer layers and blasted the heater, trying to warm up before driving across the city to Noiz apartment.

* * *

There was no doubt in Aoba’s mind that Noiz would live in a nice apartment building, but walking through the parking garage to the lobby he could have sworn he’d just entered a hotel. But the surprises didn’t end there, getting into an elevator Noiz hit the button for the top most floor. 

_Of course he’d have to have a penthouse._ Aoba wondered how he hadn’t realised sooner.

A few moments later the elevator opened with a quiet ‘ping’ and Noiz guided Aoba down the single corridor, his hand once again tentatively placed on the curve of his back.   
Even as soon as they stepped out of the elevator Aoba could see there were only two doors, one on either side of the corridor. Noiz stopped in front of the door on their left, rummaged through his coat pocket to locate his keys and then unlocked the door.

Stepping inside Aoba made quick work of toeing off his shoes. It was second nature for him, something he’d done all his life back home in Japan, and the habit had carried over with him to Germany.

“You can go on in and make yourself at home.” Noiz had instructed. It seemed he needed a few moments more to unlace and discard his combat boots.

Aoba had been right, Noiz’s apartment was modern and stylish, but not the kind of bachelor pad he’d expected. Instead the open plan kitchen and living room was simple and lacked any kind of extravagance. The space itself was large, only made larger by the lack of furniture.

Beautiful floor length windows lined the left most wall except for a small space in the middle, the view from which was stunning. Noiz’s apartment faced the city, and was high enough that you could see its lights all across to the horizon. On the wall perpendicular to the windows was a single mounted flat screen and two large couches facing both walls.  
Besides a few boxes piled in a corner by a small bookshelf, the only other piece of furniture was a sleek coffee table in the centre of the room that separated the couches.   
Noiz’s kitchen was just as basic, it was too clean and neat, it barely looked used.

Leaving his jacket and scarf – the one he was still borrowing from Noiz – down on one couch, Aoba took a seat and looked at the weather outside. The sky was dark and from this high up the snow looked even worse, it was a blurry white fog.

A few minutes later, Noiz padded across the floor, passed through the living room and disappeared into a room at the end of a hallway, his bedroom Aoba assumed. When he emerged, Noiz had changed from his thick winter coat to a plain dark hoodie, he carried a hefty looking manila file which he threw down on a countertop upon entering his kitchen.

“You want anything to drink?” He asked.

“Ah, I'm alright thanks!”

“Suit yourself,” Noiz replied in a teasing voice as he made his way to sit on the opposite side of the couch to Aoba.

  
Glancing at the boxes in the corner of the room, Noiz sighed quietly. The boxes held Christmas tree ornaments, and a faux tree in one of the larger ones. His brother had them delivered to his apartment to try and coax him to celebrate the holiday by decorating, if even just a little bit. He hadn't really given it much thought, but noticing that the boxes now had both his and his guest’s attention he supposed it wouldn't be the worst thing they could do. They had some time to kill before his brother was to drop by anyway.

“Hey,” Drawing Aoba's attention back to himself, Noiz continued. “You wanna help me decorate a tree? It's lame, but whatever.”

It took Aoba a minute to understand the situation, Noiz had just asked him completely out of context after all. But upon realisation he beamed and agreed before Noiz could change his mind. Aoba explained that the only decorating he'd had a chance to do was at his coffee shop job and gift wrapping presents in the department store.

If he was to be honest, he was actually a bit relieved that Aoba hadn't just laughed at his ridiculous proposal.

Getting up from the couch, the pair made quick work of assembling the tree. Thinking it would look best there, they decided to position the Christmas tree in between the two floor length windows.

To Aoba’s disappointment, there was no tinsel in sight. Instead the decorations were all traditional ornaments and baubles in shades of red, green and gold.

Every now and then when ducking into one of the boxes, Aoba would come across some older looking ornaments, some that looked homemade possibly by a young child. When he held up a particularly cute one - a small white rabbit sticking out of a Christmas stocking - Noiz visibly cringed and had told him to ignore that one. Not wanting to overstep his boundaries Aoba did as he was told.    
He couldn’t help but hope that maybe sometime in the future, Noiz would tell him about whatever it was that he was trying his hardest to ignore.

The pair had only been decorating for a short while before a quick succession of knocks sounded from the front door. Placing a golden bauble on the tree Noiz sighed and went to answer the door while Aoba continued the job at hand.  
From the living room, he could he hear the voices carrying in from the hallway. Noiz sounded so different compared to how Aoba was used to hearing him. He sounded more aloof and distant, and it sent a pang through his heart.

The voices grew louder and soon Noiz returned to retrieve the manila file from the kitchen with a shorter, younger version of himself ambling along behind him. _They could almost be twins._ Aoba thought to himself. Noiz’s brother was almost identical to him, the only difference being Noiz had shorter, more chaotically layered hair, while his brother’s was longer and more pristine, and his features were softer giving him a more ‘baby face’ look.

Upon noticing Aoba, Noiz’s brother sent him an elated smile.

“Nii-san! You didn’t say you had company! Oh! And you decided to decorate too? It looks wonderful so far.” The young man addressed Noiz and approached Aoba while holding out his hand for a greeting.

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Theodore, but please, call me Th-”

“Theo,” Noiz interrupted in a cold sharp tone.

“Ah, sorry! Sorry! I couldn’t help myself! This is the first time I’ve met one of Wim’s friends.”

_Wim?_

Noiz shot Theo a bitter glare at the use of his birth name, it had been years since he’d stopped going by it.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. I’m Aoba.” He took Theo’s outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake.

They spoke for a few moments but sensing the hostility practically radiating from Noiz, Theo dubbed it best to not intrude any longer.

“I should probably get going, I have reservations in about an hour. I’ll see myself out Nii-san!” Theo turned to leave the living room with a smile and a wave, “I’ll give your greetings to our parents.”

Aoba could clearly hear Noiz scoff and mutter a quiet ‘Don’t bother’.

 

Upon hearing the front door close, Noiz exhaled and threw himself onto the couch, leaning his head against its back.

“Is everything okay?” Aoba asked him cautiously.

Noiz answered with an affirmative hum.

The two were quiet for a moment, Aoba worried he’d anger Noiz, and Noiz not wanting to drive Aoba away with his family bullshit.

Noiz rolled his head to the side, looking to find the pair of light brown eyes he was getting far too used to seeing. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the concern in Aoba’s eyes. Now that was something he definitely didn’t want to get used to seeing. Sitting up straight, Noiz knew exactly what could break the tension.

“You hungry?” he asked.

Aoba gave him a long once over to make sure he really was okay before answering, “Hmm, yeah I could go for some food.”

“Pizza?”

Noiz was answered by a groan that could only have been of approval.

 

“They said it might be a while since the snow is getting pretty bad out there, but it’s just around the corner so it shouldn’t be too much longer.” Noiz informed Aoba when he returned from placing the order over the phone.

Glancing between the half decorated tree and Aoba, the corners on his lips rose in a smirk. “Race you to see who can finish first?” Noiz challenged.

Aoba wondered how exactly one could race someone while they decorated the _same_ Christmas tree, but he couldn’t resist the devilish smirk and gleam in those fierce green eyes. Instead of answering, he launched himself towards the boxes which earned him a low chuckle from the blonde.

 

If they considered themselves competitive, well, the pair were now both at a loss.

Aoba could think what he wanted, but he definitely couldn’t blame his rapidly increasing heart rate on the high altitude of Noiz’s penthouse.   
The blue haired man couldn’t help but be conveniently located opposite Noiz whenever the blonde would be stretching up to place an ornament on a higher branch. And he _definitely_ couldn’t help how he’d gawk at the flash of pale skin and toned stomach that he’d catch as Noiz’s t-shirt would ride up when he lifted his arms.

Similarly, it was almost impossible for Noiz to continue decorating with how distracting Aoba was. He’d tried to not stare, he honestly did, but every few minutes that head of blue hair would disappear into a box to rummage for some more decorations, and every time he did so, Aoba’s denim clad ass would rise into the air. Swallowing thickly as he watched Aoba’s butt give a slight wiggle, Noiz couldn’t decide if he was doing it on purpose or if he was just oblivious to how good he looked in those jeans.

Adding a few last finishing touches and some simple lights, they deemed the job done, and just in time too as loud knocks were heard from the front door yet again.

While Noiz brought in the pizza, Aoba decide to grab some plates from the kitchen. It took him a few tries to find the right cupboard, a couple he opened were empty and another held coffee mugs, but by the time he found them Noiz was already setting the steaming box down on the coffee table.

Hurrying over to sit by him, Aoba noticed something on Noiz’s neck as it caught the light. Four small silver studs at the base of his neck, almost hidden by the collar of his shirt and hoodie.

“Your nape, are those the piercings you wouldn’t tell me about before?” He asked while handing over a plate.   
…Maybe he should have waited to ask, Noiz had already stuffed half a slice of pizza in his mouth and could only manage a nod along with an indescribable mumble as a response.

The two ate in comfortable silence, only occasionally talking about this or that.

Aoba took a bite from his last slice when Noiz called for his attention. Turning to face him with the slice still between his lips, Noiz leaned in and bit into the opposite end of the pizza, making sure to lock his eyes with Aoba’s. Aoba nearly choked with surprise, but instead he openly glared back at the smirking German. Shoving Noiz off with a push to his shoulder the room erupted into boisterous laughter from both parties.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the last chapter of this fic, BUT I do plan to continue this AU! It'll be the first part of a "Modern Life in Germany" kind of collection.   
> Also this is the first time I've written smut, so apologies if it's awful!   
> And I'm simply just an Irish girl with very limited German so if it's awful too I'm sorry, feel free to correct me!
> 
> Beta'd by the super amazing [blushingbluenette](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com/)!

In the few hours they had spent indoors the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The once blurry fog outside the window was now thick and opaque, the only thing visible through it were a few dim lights coming from buildings across the street.

Aoba was the first to notice, his mouth agape in awe.

“Is- Is it going to be alright to drive in that?” He asked Noiz, now wondering just how on earth he was going to get back home in a blizzard. He’d been counting on Noiz for a ride, but...

“Hmm, probably not. I’d guess public transport is cancelled for the night too,”

“Oh.”

_Well there goes that plan then_.

The two just looked at each other dumbfoundedly, until Aoba saw Noiz’s eyes soften and a shy smile crept onto the blondes face.   
“You can stay here for the night, if you’re alright with that?”

“Thanks,” A slight blush burned Aoba’s cheeks, “Ah, I don’t have anything to wear.”

“I’ll lend you something of mine, don’t worry.”

As if Noiz hadn’t already done enough, he might be a brat sometimes but there was no denying his level of kindness and generosity towards him. Aoba had to admit, he was definitely grateful to Noiz.

 

While Aoba cleaned up the empty pizza box and threw their dishes in the dishwasher, the blonde set off to find something that could be deemed as pyjamas the other man. A short while later he returned with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Handing them over he then pointed Aoba in the direction of the bathroom so he could change in private.

Once alone, Aoba leaned back against the bathroom door and exhaled a quiet sigh, this was not what he’d expected from the date. He thought they’d go ice skating, go for dinner or a few drinks, and then after all was said and done, he’d finally get to taste the blonde, if even for a brief moment, just long enough for it to count as their first kiss. Maybe then he could expel all of his pent up frustrations. But instead here he was, about to change into borrowed clothing and spend the night sleeping on his… What even was Noiz? His friend? His ‘not-boyfriend boyfriend’? It hurt to even think about, well whatever they were, the one thing Aoba was sure of was that he was about to spend the night with a face full of sofa cushions. Even so, he was grateful, he couldn’t imagine trying to walk halfway across the city in a snowstorm. He knew Noiz hadn’t offered to let him stay out of pity, but that still didn’t stop the guilty feeling from overtaking him.

Aoba started to undress, removing his shirt and sweater. Pulling the hoodie over his head, he breathed in its scent deeply. It smelt like Noiz. A mix of his natural sweet scent and the cologne he always wore - Aoba had no idea what it was, but he could definitely recognise the woody and citrus notes - spread around him and attacked all his senses, he almost swooned as his brain fogged up.

Closing his eyes Aoba exhaled a breath, trying desperately to regain his composure. This was too much for him, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself in control.

 

Re-emerging from the bathroom in his new outfit, Aoba padded his way through the apartment and back to Noiz on the couch. Both the sweatpants and hoodie were too big on the his slim frame, he’d had to turn up the hems of the trousers a couple times so he wouldn’t trip while walking and he’d done the same with the sleeves of the hoodie.

Hearing the soft footsteps on the wooden floor, Noiz threw his head back against the couch and looked over to Aoba, muttering a quiet  _‘Nice…’_  in appreciation of seeing the other in his clothes.

Getting comfortable on the couch, Aoba sat in the opposite corner to Noiz. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against the armrest.

 

“Can I ask you about something your brother said earlier?” He asked, voice low and timid.

Noiz clicked his tongue before responding. “I had a feeling this was coming. It’s about  _‘Wim’_ right?”

Aoba only nodded. Noiz didn’t sound, nor look angry but there was something in his eyes that had made him regret asking.

“ _‘Wim’_  is the name my parents gave me when I was born. We don’t exactly see eye to eye anymore and tend to not get along so I stopped going by that name years ago. Of course they still use it, and at times Theo will by habit, but I’m Noiz now. Whether they like it or not.” His voice was matter of fact.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Aoba apologised.

“Don’t be, it’s not a big deal.”

“So, was ‘Noiz’ like a nickname or something?”

“Not really, just liked it.”

“I see...”

Turning around on the couch, Noiz sat facing Aoba,  “So, what about you  _Aoba_? Ever have any nicknames?”

He thought for a moment, lips pursed and eyes looking up at the ceiling, “Hmm, not any that I can recall.”

“Oh?” His signature smirk coming back once again, “So no one ever called you… ‘ _Aobutt_ ’? He teased.

“No! And you better not either!”

“I won’t, but what about ‘ _Aobooty_ ’?”

“Absolutely not!”

.

..

…

“Oh I know,  ‘ _Aobabe’_  suits you nicely.”

“Shut up!” Aoba hollered, face burning red.

“Make me.” Noiz replied, his voice dropping to a more sultry tone as he raised his eyebrows at the challenge.

It was stupid, childish even, but he wanted to do it, he wanted to shut him up. Heat burned in his veins and that damn smirk Noiz wore made his heart skip a beat.

_What a complete brat!_

Reaching behind him, Aoba grabbed a cushion from the couch and sent it hurtling towards the blonde’s face, laughing when it hit dead on with a muffled  _‘mmphh’._ Shuffling forward on the couch he grabbed another cushion, raised it above his head and was about to smack Noiz for a second time when he was caught by the wrists instead.

Aoba instinctively dropped the cushion and eagerly allowed himself to be pulled towards Noiz. Before he knew it, noses brushed and their lips had met. A chorus of ‘ _Finally!_ ’ rang out through both of their heads.

The kiss started off soft and tender, purely just small pecks and the brushing of lips against each other’s. Pulling away a few moments later, the two locked eyes, the way they looked at each other was as if they could see into their souls, exposing each other and their true feelings.

Noiz’s voice dropped to a feverish whisper.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do that.”

That was it. That was all Aoba needed to hear before his composure crumbled like a wall around him. He didn’t respond, instead he lurched forward and captured Noiz in a deeper kiss. One hand sliding to the back of his head, tangling his fingers through the soft blonde locks, the other cupping one side of his face. Noiz reflexively brought his hands to Aoba’s waist and held him in a tight embrace.

Soft sighs filled the room as they continued to kiss, only pulling away for a few seconds at a time when they needed to refill their lungs with air. Noiz ran the tip of his tongue across Aoba’s bottom lip, wordlessly requesting entry, and it was no surprise when that entry was granted. Tongues licked and swirled together as they took their time to explore each other’s mouths.

Aoba had been pretty sure he’d felt something foreign and inorganic sliding across his tongue, but it was only when he heard a definite ‘clink’ against his teeth that he was positive.  _This brat had his tongue pierced too_. How had he never noticed before this? It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, in fact he  _really_  did, there was something about that slick piece of metal gliding along his tongue that he loved. That something turned his sighs to moans as he returned the blonde’s fervour.

In the heat of their passionate kissing, Aoba climbed onto Noiz’s lap and forced him back against the armrest. Straddling the blonde, he laced his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer, not wanting even an inch of space between them. Moans turned to light pants and Aoba found himself grinding down on the man beneath him.

The noises the blonde had been making had gone straight to his crotch and vice versa. He could feel himself growing harder with every shallow exhale Noiz made, and it wasn’t helping that his hands had moved from his waist to his ass, deliberately squeezing when Aoba would grind their steadily growing erections together.

It was Noiz who broke their kiss first, a small string of saliva still connecting their lips broke as he sent Aoba a smirk before leaning into his neck. Aoba couldn’t hold back his loud mewl as he felt both tongue and teeth licking and biting at his sensitive flesh. He worked his hips and grinded down harder onto Noiz when a deep growl of his name escaped the blonde’s lips just by his ear, his own moan hitching in his throat when he felt just how hard the two of them really were.

Aligning their hips together, Aoba found that they fit perfectly, as if their bodies were made to be together.  
The friction from the fabric separating their bodies was good, but Aoba wanted more.

“N-Noiz…” He managed to force out the only word that had been stuck in his head and swallowed dryly. Running his hands down Noiz’s torso until he reached the waistband of his trousers and hooking his fingers over the edge, he was immediately distracted when cool hands slipped from his butt to underneath his hoodie. Shivering under the touch Aoba hesitated as Noiz’s fingertips skimmed lightly over his pale skin, tracing up along his spine before slowly moving down to ghost over the small of his back, and coming to a stop only when his palms could get a firm grip on his hips.

“Do it. Touch me, _Aoba._ ” Noiz practically purred into his ear, forcing Aoba to bite down on his lip to keep a deep moan from escaping.

With a quiet whimper and hesitating for only a second, Aoba slid both Noiz’s pants and boxers lower, letting his cock free from its fabric restraint.

Straight away a few things were painfully obvious to him. Firstly, despite spending God knows how long grinding and rubbing himself against the blonde, Noiz’s cock was  _far_  larger than he’d expected in both length and girth. Secondly, he knew Noiz was hard, but if the precum that was already dripping from his slit was any indication, he was just as desperate for this as Aoba was. And lastly, honestly he really should have expected it, if he wasn’t already so turned on Aoba swore he would have rolled his eyes. Dotted along the underside of his dick was not one, not even two, but three piercings and a fourth one right at the tip.

Just thinking about them made Aoba cringe, to which Noiz noticed and offered a reassuring ‘Don’t worry, I promise they’ll make you feel good’ that Aoba didn’t doubt in the slightest.

Giving his cock an experimental stroke, Aoba could literally feel it twitch in his hand as Noiz let out a slow moan which did nothing but spur him on more.   
Taking it one step further, he used his other hand to free his own cock from the borrowed sweatpants and repositioning himself in front of Noiz, he grabbed both their dicks and started to pump them together. The feeling of the piercings sinking into his own cock and Noiz’s hitched breath and pants by his ear were nearly enough to drive him crazy. It felt good,  _far too good_ , but he still desperately craved more.

All the flirting, not to mention both the romantic and sexual tension from the moment they had met had left them both with a hunger only the other could satisfy.

Finding Noiz’s lips, Aoba pulled him back into a deep kiss, wet and sloppy but neither minded. Aoba’s kiss stuttered when he felt the blonde’s hand join his own in helping to pump their lengths together with a more steady rhythm.

Aoba let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding when a long drawn out mewl left his lips that ended in a needy whisper, “M-More… Noiz...”

The German gave him a devilish smile but his voice was low and sultry, “Want or need, Aoba?”

_“Need.”_  Aoba managed to answer coherently, squeezing his hand tighter around both their lengths.

“Not here.”

Instead, Noiz released both their hands from their cocks and guided Aoba’s arms to cling around his neck, before he wrapped his own around the blue haired man’s waist and butt to support him. Aoba’s legs instinctively locked himself to Noiz as he was carried out of the living room and towards the master bedroom.

 

Noiz carefully placed Aoba on the end of his bed while dipping down to catch him in another deep and heated kiss. Pulling away when Aoba’s hand slipped from around his neck to gracefully unzip his hoodie on their descent down the blonde’s torso. Noiz did the opposite, pushing the hem of the other’s up until he was pulling it over his head.   
Together they helped each other out of their clothes, they didn’t feel the need to rush, rather, time felt like it had stopped and belonged only to them. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from their chests, both knowing that the other wanted them just as badly.

In the muted light streaming through the floor length window, they explored one another’s bodies with uncertain but curious hands, eyes completely glued to the other. It was gentle, but equally passionate and heated. Fingers grazed over chests, arms, backs and stomachs. Noiz kissed his way down Aoba’s body, starting from his neck and trailing his way down his torso, swirling his tongue over one of his nipples and giving the other a playful pinch on his way down. He slowly kissed his way to his navel and lower, veering off to the right and over his hipbone and onto his thigh teasingly.

After a few more kisses, Noiz brought his face close to Aoba's crotch and gave it a short, tentative lick.   
“Is this okay?” He asked, darting his eyes back up to the other's face.

The blue haired man’s face and ears were flushed bright red, even visible in the dim room. His brown eyes were half lidded and filled with lust as he surrendered himself to his desires. When he looked down to Noiz, he instantly regretted the action, the sight before him was one far too alluring. Green eyes stared up at him waiting for his consent to continue, while the lips he desperately wanted to feel more of were mere centimetres from his cock. He could feel the blonde’s hot breath against him and it only made him all the more excited.

Nodding, Aoba managed to hum a heated approval, anticipation clear in his tone.   
Noiz didn’t need to be told twice, he brought his lips to the base of Aoba’s dick, and started working his tongue slowly over its length as his lips left a line of wet kisses that slicked the skin. Reaching the tip, the blonde kissed it before taking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the slit and around the sensitive head.

A gasp followed by a low moan from above slipped through Aoba's lips as he slowly succumbed to the pleasure of Noiz's wet mouth. Gradually taking more of Aoba into his mouth, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked a little harder on every upward stroke. He quickly grew accustomed to Aoba's length and soon he could feel his tip hit the back of his throat. He held it there as long as he could, swallowing down against the slight burn, as his nose rubbed against the other's pubic bone and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

A hand found its way into soft blonde locks while eyes sought one another. He could tell Aoba was almost at his limit, he was writhing and gasping and his pants filled the room. His hips continually jerked forward, begging to feel more of Noiz's gorgeous wet and warm mouth.

But without warning Noiz pulled off Aoba's cock with a wet ‘pop’ and gave it another quick lick from base to tip. He reached towards the bedside table and took only a moment to rummage through the drawer. With the retrieved bottle of lube, he popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He then began to properly prepare Aoba, taking his time and giving him as much pleasure as possible.

Starting by just rubbing his fingers against the soft ring of muscle, Noiz kisses and murmurs against Aoba’s inner thigh, successfully calming and relaxing him from his frantic anticipated state, so he could carefully push a single finger inside. He hears how Aoba’s breath gets caught in his throat as he tries to adjust to the foreign feeling inside him. Noiz glances up and sees how his eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly agape as a quiet mewl disappears into the air.

Slowly working his finger deeper, he takes Aoba’s cock back into his mouth, sucking softer than before and working his tongue around the tip until he can feel the other loosen. Adding a second finger, and then eventually a third when he can feel Aoba thrusting himself down onto all three when he crooks them just right.

When Noiz removes his fingers a shallow whine escapes Aoba's throat from the feeling of emptiness, but watching the blonde slick the length of his cock with lube, it’s soon replaced by a hitched breath when he can feel the blonde align himself to his hole and start to sink into him. Slowly, Noiz lowers his body until he’s fully sheathed, their chests pressed together with one hand holding Aoba by the hip, the other by his head and burying his fingers through the soft blue strands. Kissing up the other’s neck, Noiz leaves soft, wet, open mouthed kisses right up to his ear, “Are you alright?” He asks.

“Mhmm… You- you can move.” Aoba says after a minute.

And he does just that.

Sealing Aoba’s words with a kiss so passionate it has both fighting for dominance in each other's mouths when Noiz begins thrusting into him at a steady and even pace.

 

It’s not long before he’s moaning the blonde’s name, locking his legs around his waist and practically begging for more. Noiz was right, the piercings did feel good, so good that he was lost to his own pleasure. He'd felt every single one as they slipped inside him, and the way they dragged along his inner walls was so breathtakingly good Aoba wondered how he had ever gone without them. He grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets beneath him, knuckles turning white as he took deep breaths to try to contain the overwhelming surge of pleasure that was washing over every part of his body.

He could feel Noiz breathing heavily above him, hear the deep moans that escaped him and feel as they turned to hot breaths on his face with the close distance they shared. When their eyes met, Aoba instinctively arched up to kiss him, desperately needing to feel as much of the blonde as possible. Noiz kissed back with the same amount as fervour, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth once again, and groaning with a mix of pain and pleasure when Aoba accidentally pulled on his tongue piercing with his teeth.

A spark suddenly lit within him upon hearing such a devilish sound. Running his hands along Noiz’s shoulder blades and down his back, he dragged his nails the entire way, triggering the most satisfying moan he'd heard all night.

“ _Aoba-”_

Noiz couldn't hold back any longer.

The once tame love making session shifted to rough and steamy fucking as Noiz’s hips began to move as if on their own. A slew of words growled in German flowed from his mouth, but Aoba was too far lost in pleasure to translate, only catching the occasional, ‘ _oh fuck’ or ‘oh god’._

 

After adjusting his position slightly, he pounded into Aoba deeper than before and the man underneath him wailed in surprise. The new angle offering Noiz a chance to hit against Aoba's prostate.

“Ah! _Ahh_ , N-Noiz! Right… _There_..!”

“ _Here?_ ”

Pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into him, Noiz practically growled. The scream Aoba just made was so delicious it was nearly enough to make him come. He needed to hear it again, he was almost desperate for it.

_“Ja, so… du hast noch nicht genug, was?”_ \- That’s right… you want more, don’t you?

Aoba frantically nodded back a reply, followed by another wail of pleasure. He still wasn't registering what exactly Noiz was saying but it didn't matter, his voice was deep and filled with hungry lust that he swore he'd never been so turned on by a voice alone.

_“Gut. Es macht mich an, wenn du schreist.”_ – Good. It turns me on when you scream.

Holding Aoba tightly by the hips, Noiz hit and grinded against his sweet spot with precise and calculated thrusts again, and again, _and again_.

“Noiz…! _Ahhh_ … C- close! I’m gonna-!”

Aoba’s head fell back against the pillow, his legs tightening even more around his waist, his nails leaving deep crescent shaped marks in Noiz’s back.

“Come… Come for me, _Aoba._ ”

Reaching a hand between them, Noiz grabbed hold of Aoba’s neglected and swollen cock. Smearing the leaking precum that hand pooled on his stomach over the head, he could feel it twitch in his hand before he started pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. He was close too, his body felt like it was on fire as sweat trickled down his temple, and soon he felt his thrusts become erratic, his pants turning into gasps. He could feel Aoba’s entire body tense underneath him. With one more thrust directly to his prostate and firm stroke on his dick, Noiz watched as Aoba’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth fell open in a lengthy moan as he came all over his own stomach and chest. A sight so rewarding it spurred his own orgasm, pulling out just in time that his release splattered onto Aoba’s stomach alongside his own.

“Ugh, thanks for that.” Aoba’s voice was hoarse, as if he hadn’t spoken in years.

“Heh, sorry.”

 

The bed sank beside him as Noiz collapsed onto it, the blonde’s hand finding its way back into his hair as he brushed the bangs from Aoba’s sweat slicked forehead. Like opposite sides of a magnet, the two were drawn back together, lips meeting once again as arms found their way to tangled around the others neck and waist. The pair rode out their afterglow in each other’s arms, kissing lazily while Noiz rubbed small circles into Aoba’s lower back.

“Well, that was definitely…”

“Intense?” Noiz offered with his signature smirk.

Aoba hummed in agreement. “Good though.”

“Oh? From how much you were moaning my name I thought it was definitely a lot better than just ‘good’.”

“Brat…” Mumbling and hiding his already flushed face in Noiz’s chest Aoba gave him a soft whack to the back of the head.

 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath and it had Aoba collecting his thoughts on what had just happened.

“Hey..?” He spoke softly, apprehension in his voice.

Noiz strained his neck to look down at him. “Yeah?”

“Was that…” He trailed off

“’Was that…’?”

“…Just a casual fuck, or..?”

Noiz chuckled. The brat actually _laughed,_ and Aoba’s entire being burned with shame and embarrassment. He was about to turn away when Noiz caught him by the chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet.

“It can mean whatever you like,”

Aoba averted his gaze, still feeling mortified. Noiz sighed, “Look at me, _Aoba_.” He whispered by the other’s lips, continuing when he could look into their soft brown depths.

“It can be casual if that’s what you want. Or, it can be more…” A slight blush tinted his cheeks. “If you’re asking if I like you, you already know the answer. I grow more enamoured with you day after day. So, we can be what you like, whether that’s lovers, boyfriends, partners or just friends. It’s up to you.”

He was amazed he’d heard anything over his heart thumping in his chest, but he had. He’d heard it all, and warmth pooled in his chest and spread through his entire body.

“It’s not _just_ up to me,” Aoba mumbled, “But… How about the first three?”

A second later Noiz closed the distance between them, rubbing his nose gently against Aoba’s and whispering, “Of course, _Liebling_ ,” against his lips before holding him tighter in an all-consuming kiss. They could both feel the other smiling into the kiss, and when they eventually pulled apart their smiles still remained.

It was Aoba who had reluctantly ended the kiss and let out a light hearted chuckle at the pout forming on the blonde’s face. Putting some space between them, they both glanced down. Aoba’s stomach had been a mess from both their release, but from their ‘after sex make out session’, Noiz’s now was too.

“Shower?” They both agreed in unison.

The blonde then slid from the bed and gestured for the other to follow suit. When Aoba crawled to the edge of the bed, Noiz stooped down and wrapped his arms around the back of his knees and back before picking him up bridal style.

“Oi! Hey..! Put me down!”

“Nope. And I’d save your breath, you’re going to need it.”

He didn’t need to see Noiz’s smirk to know just what exactly he meant, instead he sighed softly as he let himself be carried into the large adjoining ensuite.

Yeah, Noiz was definitely a brat, and an insatiable one at that too. But he was _his_ brat, and there was absolutely no denying how happy that made Aoba.

 

* * *

 

He could hear the quiet hum of the hair dryer coming from the bathroom as he stood looking over the city view from his bedroom window. As he thought back over the last few hours, Noiz couldn’t believe everything that had happened. Sure, he’d expected a kiss - or two, maybe a few more if he could get away with it - but he’d never expected to end their date as boyfriends, let alone with a round of passionate, hot sex, followed by celebratory blow jobs in the shower to commemorate their new relationship status.

As he looked down onto the snow covered street he couldn’t help but wonder, did he deserve this? Did he deserve that man in the other room, that bright and cheerful, gentle, intelligent, absolutely beautiful man that made his heart beat twice as hard and lose his breath every time his caring eyes looked in his direction? He wasn’t sure. What he knew however, was that man, _Aoba,_ deserved the world, and if he could, Noiz would give it to him.  

And he knew just where to start, but first, they’d need clothes.

Noiz let out a content sigh as he glanced around his bedroom, thrown to one side of the bed lay the hoodies the two had worn previously, on the opposite side their pants and a pair of turquoise boxers were left sprawled on the floor, Noiz’s own boxers peeked out from under the bed’s duvet that had half slid to the floor. The sex had been good, great even, but part of Noiz wondered if they’d always be this messy.

Gathering up their clothes, along with Aoba’s coat from the living room and shoes, Noiz left them in a neat pile on his bed, taking the liberty to throw their precum stained boxers in the laundry. He quickly dressed and a few minutes later, Aoba appeared from the ensuite, half naked and hair falling down over his shoulders.

“I can’t believe we’re only just dating and you’re already wearing my boxers.” Noiz couldn’t help but tease.

‘Hey, it was either this or my dirty ones. And you offered first, _brat_!”

“Oh I know.”

As the blonde approached him, Aoba could see the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, he was definitely up to something.

Noiz lifted a hand to his hair, wrapping a finger around a long blue strand, “This is the first time I’ve seen your hair down. You’re stunning.”

“You’ve seen it down in pictures, same thing,” Aoba averted his eyes as a slight hint of pink graced his cheeks, “and anyway, what’s with all the layers? Does this have something to do with that ‘surprise’ you mentioned before you made me go dry my hair?”

“It’s not the same.” Noiz kissed the strand of hair in his fingers, “But yes, I didn’t want you to catch a cold. Now go, get dressed.”

Aoba was suspicious, and every fibre of his being screamed at him to stay indoors and out of the cold, but dragging his feet he begrudgingly got dressed. He’d only just finished tying his shoelaces before Noiz was wrapping a scarf around his neck, and practically pulling him out of the bedroom, down the hall, through the living room and out the front door.

“Noiz! Hold on! Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” The blonde replied before dragging Aoba into the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor.

_Oh God,_ his suspicions were right, they _were_ going outside. So much for not getting a cold, he was definitely about to freeze to death out in that blizzard.

Noiz slowed their pace once they exited the elevator, leisurely guiding Aoba along by the hand and stepping over the threshold as the latter of the two dragged his feet with heavy footsteps.

Just before turning a corner Noiz stopped in front of his new boyfriend and freed their joined hands. “Close your eyes.” He instructed.

“What? Why?” Confusion overtook the blue haired man’s features. He tried to peek around the other’s body to see what lay hidden around the corner to no avail.

“Just do it. It’s just for a second. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.”

With a slight sigh Aoba did as he was told, but despite closing his eyes he soon felt a soft, warm, gloved hand covering his already black vision.

As Noiz pushed the nearby door open and led his momentarily blind boyfriend through and out into the outside world, he could feel Aoba scrunch up his face at the new sensation of cold air surrounding them.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Just a little longer.”

Noiz settled himself behind the other man and lowered his hand. Aoba’s eyes slowly opened, he blinked once, and then twice, trying to take in the stark bright whiteness before him. He’d assumed they’d stepped outside onto the main street in front of the apartment building, but in fact, the blonde had sneakily led him to the back of the building and into the residential courtyard.

It had stopped snowing, but the grass, fir trees and shrubbery were blanketed in fresh, clean, white snow. A few scattered benches that followed a stone walkway all around the perimeter were also coated with snow. The blinding whiteness was all that clouded Aoba’s vision, “Wow~” He whispered in bewilderment. He took in the sight around him for a few more seconds before turning back to face Noiz.

“You said you wanted to go ice skating,” The blonde started, “it’s not exactly the same as the real thing, but…” He took a step around the blue haired man, and then another larger one onto the pavement, Aoba watched as Noiz’s boots slid easily over the icy stone path.

“What are you, ten?” He teased, his growing smile betraying him.

“And a half. Now come on, try it.”

He was hesitant, his eyes trailing from the path, to Noiz and back and forth. The latter just watched him, his usual stoic expression now an expectant stare.

After a moment Aoba joined Noiz on the stone pavement, his shoes sliding along just as easily, if not even more the Noiz’s had. His balance wasn’t the best and it made him wonder just how on earth he would have managed to stay upright in actual ice skates, had they gone earlier that day.

The pair spent the next while racing around the area, up one path and down another, almost managing to collide with each other at their imaginary finish line.

Snow wasn’t something Aoba was too familiar with, it had never snowed in Midorijima and this was his first winter in Germany, but playing around outside again made him feel like when he was a child. It brought back old memories of when he would play on the street with Koujaku and a few other kids from their neighbourhood. He hoped that someday in the future he could also look back on this moment with the same fondness in his heart.

Aoba hadn’t realised he’d zoned out until something came flying past his shoulder, when he looked over to Noiz, he saw him standing a short distance away, a sly grin plastered across his face as he repeatedly tossed something into the air and caught it. It took a second to click, but when it did,

“Noiz! Don’t you d-” _‘Thwump!’_

The snowball hit right on his chest, the force of the other’s throw making him stumble backwards and slip on the ice. And just like that, Aoba fell flat onto his butt on the cold icy path.

“Oh you are _so_ dead!”

“What’s wrong Aoba? _Falling_ for me already?” The blonde asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Without a second thought, Aoba scrambled to get back on his feet and within a few seconds managed to scoop up and compress some snow in a tight ball.

“C’mere you little brat!” He hollered at the blonde.

Trying to aim the best he could, he hurled his snowball in Noiz’s direction and surprised the two of them when it hit square on target… in the face. Aoba almost doubled over with his laughter when he saw his boyfriend spitting out snow and wiping it from his face.

Their assault on each other continued until once again, the falling snow interrupted their fun. Both agreed it was probably about time they went back inside to heat up again.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I feel like I should be worried by how much coffee you drink a day. What is this, at least your fourth cup?” Noiz asked, handing over the freshly brewed drink to his lover sitting lazily on top of the kitchen counter.

Aoba pouted slightly, “This is only my third, excuse you. Plus, it’s me who should be concerned over _your_ coffee. You should really try it with less sugar and sweeteners.”

“...Like it sweet.” The blonde mumbled. “Anyway, I’m going to go change. You’re still staying?”

“Ah, well…” A slight blush rose to Aoba’s cheeks for the hundredth time, he was honestly amazed he was still capable of it after everything that had happened that day. “If you want me to I will?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

They were simple words, but Aoba knew Noiz meant them. There was no two ways about him, Noiz was just a straightforward person, and he’d made it painfully obvious in how he had tried to pursue Aoba. But that was now a thing of the past, and both savoured the fact that they knew each wanted nothing more than to be with the other. Lovers, boyfriends or partners, the label wasn’t important, rather what was, was how much they had already grown to care for one another, and how fast their feelings would grow and flourish.

“Are you coming?” Noiz said, looking back over his shoulder as he left the room.

“Huh?”

“To change.”

“Oh, sure. Just a sec!”

Aoba took another quick mouthful of his coffee before setting his cup down and following the blonde back to his bedroom.

“You better not do anything pervy!” Aoba joked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, _Liebling.”_

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, at least it wasn’t as bad as ‘ _Aobabe’,_ right? But still.

“Ugh and quit it with the nicknames already! Or I’ll give you one too, _Wim-kun~”_

Noiz looked at him with a slight glare and waited for Aoba to catch up to him before lowering his face to meet his lovers when they stood beside each other.

“You know, it doesn’t sound half bad when you say it.” He practically growled over Aoba’s lips, his voice dipping an octave lower and punctuating his words with a tight squeeze of the blue haired man’s ass, drawing a surprised squeal from him.

 

After changing back into his borrowed pyjamas and retrieving his coffee, Aoba settled himself next to Noiz on his bed, vivid memories from a few hours ago coming flying back to him. He really had been quite shameless.

A small flashing green light from the bedside table caught his attention from the corner of his eye, turning to see what it was, he realised it was Noiz’s phone.

“Ah Noiz, I think you have a message.” Aoba picked it up and passed it over, only to be pulled into the blondes arms.

“Hmmm, don’t care.”

“Noiz!” Aoba reprimanded, trying to break free from his embrace. “It could be important!”

“Tch- Fine. But it’s probably just Theo reminding me about something for the meeting we have tomorrow.” Noiz reluctantly released Aoba, clicked his tongue and checked his phone. “See, I told you it was just about work.” He said a moment later.

Aoba just stared at the blonde for a moment. _Work._ The fact that Noiz worked a nine to five - sometimes even far later - important office job completely slipped his mind. He’d been having too much fun he’d even forgotten he himself had work the following day too, but luckily only a late evening shift.

He practically jumped up from the bed and sputtered an apology as Noiz just quirked a confused eyebrow.

“I’m sorry! I forgot you have to be up early in the morning, I should leave you to sleep! Do you have a blanket I can borrow for the couch? I’ll be out of your hair in just a second.” He rambled.

Noiz expression soften as he chuckled slightly. “What? So you’ll let me fuck you, but sharing a bed is too much?”

“T-That’s not it, I just didn’t want to intrude...”

“I’m kidding. Well, mostly. But you wouldn’t be, and I can guarantee it’ll be a lot more comfortable.”

With the smile now present on Noiz’s face, Aoba couldn’t help but be swept up into his pace. It wasn’t all bad though, a bed and a boyfriend definitely beat a lonely couch, right?

Noiz could see his boyfriend’s resolve crumble as his previous expression shifted to a look of gratitude and tenderness. Before he could sit back on the bed however, Noiz threw his phone aside and abruptly slid off his bed. “Don’t wanna sleep yet.” He said as he scooped up the oversized duvet, wrapped it around himself and plodded over to sit in front of the floor length window that overlooked the city.

There he nestled himself on the floor, opening his arms and legs and looking back over to Aoba, inviting him to come and sit between his legs with a quiet ‘come here’ and a soft call of his name. When Aoba joined him on the floor, his back resting against Noiz’s chest, Noiz wrapped his arms - and with them came the duvet- around Aoba. As he held his lover tightly against him he tucked his head snugly between his neck and shoulder.

“Comfortable?” He asked the blue haired man.

Aoba simply hummed a reply and leaned further into Noiz’s touch and the all-encompassing heat.

There was a relaxing silence between them as they lost track of time, staring out on the picturesque view, snow still lightly fell and hundreds of lights illuminated the German cityscape.

A soft content sigh left Aoba’s lips, “I really don’t think I’ve ever seen something so beautiful before in my life.”

“Yeah,” Noiz agreed, his voice a mere whisper by Aoba’s ear. As he looked up, he cupped Aoba’s face and brought it towards his own, and only when their eyes met did he leave a feather light kiss on his lips.

“Neither have I.”

There was a soft audible gasp as Aoba’s breath got stuck in his throat at Noiz’s words, both knowing full well that the blonde was _not_ talking about the view from his window. Noiz certainly was smooth and suave at times, and Aoba was definitely swooning when their lips collided again. He could feel his heart leap in his chest and his pulse skyrocket as he kissed back with everything he had, it was a kiss so intense that the pure amount of passion threatened to consume them.

And he let it. Aoba let himself fall victim to Noiz, to his heat, his passion, his gentleness and kindness, to every part of him he knew, and to the parts he’d yet to see. And part of Aoba couldn’t help but remember the joke Noiz had made earlier.

Maybe he was in fact falling for him, and maybe he was perfectly okay with that. And maybe, he hoped Noiz felt the same way too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! These two dorks started dating... among other things!  
> Like I said I plan to continue this AU so feel free to stick around if you'd want to see more~ And a huge thank you for reading!! <3  
> As always your comments, critiques or advice is always appreciated!


End file.
